


Till I see you again

by bookwars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, I AM SORRY, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new feeling pierces through Shaw's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I see you again

 So, this is what pain feels like.

Shaw doesn't like the feeling.

Reese doesn't tell her have to tell her that Root is gone.

She felt it in her soul the moment they parted for the final time.

She feels tears slip down her face.

She wants to ripe the world apart,

and make it feel the pain she feels.

When this mess over,

Shaw doesn't know what she will do.

The only thing she does know is that

this hurts.

Hurts in ways that she never felt before.

Now she realizes that she wasn't missing out

on pain.

She give anything to not feel anything at all.

Not to feel her heart drop from her chest,

breaking upon the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 5/30/16 aired. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
